


Why Solas Hates The Dalish

by chaosform



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Solas (Dragon Age Inquisition) meets the Dalish elves. He claims to be Fen'Harel, and offers to free them from slavery. It goes as well as you would expect.
Kudos: 1





	Why Solas Hates The Dalish

Solas has been walking for days after waking up when he finally comes accross some elves in this never ending forest. One of them, the red haired one, bears the mark of Mythal so he calls out to them:

"You there, take me to Mythal! I will free you from slavery in return for this service".

"Do you think this guy's drunk?" the red haired one asks their brown haired companion.

How dare this servant be so rude. Solas may be against slavery, but people are generally much more respectful of him. He may not know how long it's been, but he is Fen'Harel he was quite sure he ended classism among elves once and for all. Unfortunately, there seem to still be slaves, if disrespectful ones. Perhaps they don't know who he is.

"I AM FEN'HAREL, YOU WILL-"

"Yup, definitely drunk.", the brown haired one cuts him off.

'Let's take him back to the Keeper, she'll get him all sorted out", the red haired one suggests.

"I AM NOT DRUNK-"

"He is so drunk", the red haired one says, taking one of his arms over their shoulders.

No slave would ever touch an Evanuris with such familiarity. They must all be gone, he must have succeeded. But why do they have slave markings? 

In his moment of confusion the elves manage to get him to their camp, and even after he's slept off his supposed inebriated state they still take all his words as they delusions of a drunkard.

"Of course, Solas", is their favourite way of disregarding his words.

He does however manage to discover how long he'd been asleep, and learned much more of what happened during his absence. (Corypheus and his followers weren't exactly helpful in that regard). Now that he's somewhat up to date, thanks to the Dalish and the spirits in the forest, Solas sets of to find the one this new inquisition, and to retrieve his mark.

The Dalish bid him farewell, the way one would say goodbye to a strange, misbehaving stray cat.

"You be good now, Solas. Try not to drink too much!", and a chorus of giggles follow Solas as he heads out.


End file.
